Tempest
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: The first time Alice and Hatter made love it was raining.


Rated: R or M

Genre: Romance

Summary: The first time Alice and Hatter made love it was raining.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alice, they all belong to SyFy. I only wish I owned Hatter… *sigh*

A/N: All I can say is that I hope you like it and please feel free to leave a review!

Tempest

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

The first time Alice and Hatter made love it was raining.

Not a light mist or warm drizzle, oh no. It was the Heavens opening up to unleash a cold pounding in a furious fury. Completely unexpected especially since the weather reports promised a sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Any other day this surprise wouldn't be a big deal, but this day was no ordinary day.

This day marked the six month anniversary for Alice and Hatter. Six months since Hatter jumped through the Looking Glass to be precise. And it was six months since the couple started dating. This day was even more precious to Alice for it was the longest she ever been with a man.

Most guys she dated would be long gone before such a momentous mark in a relationship. Even Carol, her own mother, was shocked (and pleased) that she and Hatter were still together. Well, David Hatter to Carol and the rest of the world. But when alone he was plain Hatter. Like she was plain Alice. Yet, Hatter wasn't like any other man. For one, he was from Wonderland; a magical world in a children's story. However, where he was from didn't count as a reason for them to be together. No… Unlike the rest, Hatter had gone through so much with her. He stuck by her through thick and thin, life and death. It was those situations of danger that brought them closer together, to fully understand and know each other from a short span, which would normally take months or years to reach that stage of intimate knowledge.

Oh yes… they been through and seen a lot. Of course, the path was anything but smooth.

She didn't trust him right off the bat. It wounded him but she just met him and she was still wrapping her head around the fact she was in a fictional world that turned out to be very real. Plus, he deceiving her didn't earn him any points either.

That was in the beginning.

The more time they spent together whether it was running and fighting for their lives or conquering fears or putting up with a certain White Knight, Alice and Hatter forged an unlikely friendship. It also wasn't long for the two to realize they had feelings for each other.

Although, it took Alice a little longer to figure that one out.

Amidst the perils of certain death from a man with a porcelain white rabbit's head, Alice wasn't expecting to find romance too. It was so cliché and so Hollywood that she fought her attraction for Hatter. She chalked it up to the fact he was the only good-looking man (besides Jack) she met here and he was helping her; furthermore, the whole adventure was an adrenaline rush that got her blood pumping.

It was only the hormones whispering (and the anger for Jack's lies) that had her leaning towards Hatter's lips when he bent his face to her. She ignored the feelings of protest that they were interrupted by her boyfriend. It was nothing. Nothing at all.

But in those brief moments when Mad March captured Hatter and having to watch him being dragged off to the Truth Room where torture inevitably awaited him was enough to wake Alice up to her feelings. This was more than a simple attraction. Knowing he was in the hands of the demented twins, she was afraid she would never see him again. That she would never hear his laugh or see that cocky smile or feel his hot breath against her cheek or find out whether he tasted of tea… All those moments when something could have happened and she had pulled away from him for reasons that were really only excuses.

She damned Jack. And she damned herself.

But… how was she supposed to know this would happen? That she and Hatter would never have a chance together?

But none of that mattered anymore.

She and Hatter _were_ together and they were very much in love. So much so they have been inseparable… for the most part.

They spent nearly every waking second together, but both living in their separate apartments—Hatter in Jack's old apartment and Alice in her own. She did move out from her mother's about a month after Hatter traveled through the Looking Glass. They had talked about living together a few times, but neither one felt they were ready yet.

It was a big step, despite everything, but everything had happened so fast that something had to be slow. And this was the opportunity to properly know each other before making a huge commitment.

Mainly Alice wanted to make sure this one lasted. She would never forgive herself if she and Hatter rushed anything and it fell apart. She would be utterly devastated. It was the best (and logical) direction to take.

And she didn't regret it. Neither did Hatter.

It was amazing how time flew that when Alice noticed a half of year gone by she was delighted. They had to celebrate and he couldn't agree more.

Although, both knew it was too good to be true.

Hatter took her to the pizza parlor where they had their first date. Maybe any other girl would feel slighted at such a cheap meal, but not Alice. To her, the pizza parlor was the Rainbow Room.

Everything had gone off without a hitch.

The sun was shining brightly when they entered the restaurant. The pizza was delicious and the stolen kisses were fantastic. It wasn't until after they left when the clouds moved in and the rain caught them off-guard.

Since they had no luck in catching a cab, they ran to the nearest apartment—Alice's.

By the time they got inside, they were soaked from head to toe. Alice pulled back her dark bangs, shaking off the excess water. She looked down at her poorly drenched blue dress and sighed. It was the same dress she wore in Wonderland; the same dress that gotten wet more than once. Combined with the current downpour, this dress wasn't going to last much longer. And it was her favorite too.

She looked over at her boyfriend to see what damage had been done to him when her heart momentarily stopped.

Like Alice, he was wearing an outfit of significance to them. Yet, it was not what he wore when they first met in his tea shop. Instead, it was the outfit he had worn the first time they saw each other again in her world.

And her mouth went bone dry.

His hair, which had been combed for the occasion, was losing its straightness. The ends were curling in his messy trademark style that she loved so much. The top was sticking up after he ran a hand through. His corduroy chocolate jacket had gone a shade darker, the white shirt underneath was wet that she could see the dark curls on his chest, and the black pants were clinging in all the right places.

Hatter was quietly cursing himself for forgoing a hat today of days that when he heard Alice's sudden intake of air, he turned to see what was wrong when he too stopped in his tracks.

It was like stepping back in time.

Her long raven hair was sticking to her neck and chin, the dripping ends sending trail after trail of water down her dress, making the material even more transparent. Even the droplets that were hanging at the end of the dress were sliding down her shapely clad raspberry legs.

His breathing was coming in fast as his roving eyes went back to her face. Those gorgeous ocean-blue eyes were dark with blazing lust as her mouth slightly parted to reveal the pink tip of her tongue wetting her lips. Then, in a blink of an eye, they attacked each other. Lips nipping each other, teeth meeting teeth, tongues battling for dominance as Hatter pushed her up against the wall. Her nails were in his hair, twisting and pulling, bringing him closer as the warmth in her belly began to spread.

She wanted more of him.

His fingers, cool and wet, were sending scorching flames across her skin as his hands cupped her face to slow it down so to catch some air as he pressed his forehead to hers. Both had their eyes closed as they softly panted after the mind-blowing kiss. For several seconds, they stood in this position—Alice caught in the middle of the wall and Hatter's body, her fingers still tangled in his hair, while he tenderly rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

She finally opened her eyes, her heart speeding up as he lovingly gazed at her. There was a question in them and no one had to speak to know what it was. They both knew that this was up to Alice to make. It was scary, knowing, that the next move would depend on whether or not they go the next step in their relationship. And Alice briefly felt the panic welling up in her breast.

She wasn't a virgin. Even though her past relationships rarely lasted beyond a few months, there were only a couple of men that meant something to her. Jack had been one. The physical aspect should be something special and Alice was careful with who it was. Of course, the thing with Jack hurt like no other. He had been the first she ever thrown caution to the wind. She truly believed she had been in love with Jack Chase, who was nothing more than what she had in her mind. It was natural that after that mess she wanted to take it slow with Hatter. She doubted she could handle another heartbreak if things went too fast and if her old fears arise.

She knew that Hatter had been with others; however, he told her that when the Queen was gaining more power with the teas there wasn't much time for a relationship of any kind. Not when you were fighting to stay alive and you couldn't be sure who to trust.

Trust…

That was what it all boiled down to. Trust. She trusted Hatter with her life, but her heart… that was a larger gamble to make. She thought she trusted Jack and look what happened. But she couldn't compare Hatter to Jack. Both men were so different in every way. In those six months they spent together, Alice knew it was Hatter. It was always him. She had been so blind, but now she was seeing clearly. She loved Hatter more than anything. That was the easy part.

Trust…

Did she truly honestly trust him?

_Yes._

And like that, the panic was gone. Alice felt a sense of sereneness as if a heavy weight was removed from her shoulders. She knew this was the right choice to make. This moment.

She leaned up on her toes, her lips meeting his forehead in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, she smiled up at him and nodded.

"I trust you," Alice whispered, those three little words meaning more than the L word.

That slow, familiar curl of his lips sent chills down her spine as his brown eyes glittered mischievously.

"Good," he whispered back and he was kissing her once more. It started off gently, lovingly, but quickly it grew intense and demanding. Alice moaned in his mouth as his hands traveled down her sides, to her legs. He broke apart with a growl as he suddenly lifted her in the air, her legs swiftly wrapping around his waist. Again, they met kiss after kiss as Hatter swung her around and walked towards her bedroom.

They collided into the closed door, Alice's nails digging into his shoulders as he nipped her long, slender throat eliciting soft pants and sighs. He was driving her insane there was no doubt. He knew exactly how to turn her into a mindless puddle with the right touch.

But she was done with foreplay. They did that for six months in addition to the time they first spent in Wonderland.

She needed him _now_.

Alice reached behind her for the doorknob and twisted it open. This caught Hatter off guard as he stumbled over his feet. Taking advantage of his disorientation, Alice removed herself from his grasp to take the upper hand. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she whirled him around so his back would hit the door that she kicked closed. Immediately she seized his mouth, pushing him further against the wood.

Outside, the rain was picking up. The wind howled as the drops pelted the window as the storm strengthened.

Not wanting to feel undone or that she had full control; Hatter returned the kiss with the same fervor while pushing her back as he searched for the zipper at the back.

Alice allowed him to take the lead for a few steps before she planted her feet firmly. He grunted in frustration as she refused to go further. Smirking, she laid her hand flat on his chest, her eyes sparkling with the mischief of a Cheshire cat. Curious, he waited to see what she would do.

"I understand you can help me find something," she said coyly.

His eyebrow rose as he regarded her with a grin. "Well… I do know some people who know, well, other people."

She bit her lower lip as her smile grew wider. "Oh? I have little money but I understand it's no good here."

"Pieces of paper? Pointless." He circled her as he gave her an onceover.

Alice took a step back. "So why would you want to help me?"

Hatter grinned wolfishly. "Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?"

"You know I find that very inappropriate since this is our first meeting and all."

"Ah, it's not my intention to make you feel otherwise."

"I don't believe you, _but_…" Alice dragged the last word out before continuing, "You do have me at an advantage that just won't do." She took his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Dropping it on the floor, she placed her hands on her hips as she looked him up and down. "That's better."

The rain did bleed through the jacket, but not as much to make the shirt completely see through. Yet, Hatter's arms were sporting goose-bumps once it hit the open cool air. Alice appreciatively surveyed the sight in front of her, noting with pride, the tight strain of his pants.

The look he gave her was primal, his brown eyes darkening to where it almost appeared black. "My turn love." His voice deepened, his accent coming out thick.

Her stomach did a little flip-flop, but she wasn't ready to give him _his turn_. With quick movement of her feet, Alice soon had Hatter lying on the bed, his expression of dazed confusion. Chuckling to herself, she stood between his legs, her hand playing with the end of the t-shirt.

"I think my world is softening you Hatter. Usually you are bit more aware."

He practically choked. "I do have some tricks up my sleeves."

"We'll see." Taking the shirt, she slowly _achingly_ so pulled it off. She grazed her fingertips over his skin, feeling the muscle coil and tightened at her touch as he shook underneath her. She traced a path upward, her finger circling above his heart where a certain bullet had hit without leaving any marks. At one point, there was a bruise, but that had long healed. Alice softly kissed the spot, letting her eyelashes flutter against him as she listened to the quickening beat of his heart.

"Too many times we almost lost each other," she murmured. "All those brushes. I didn't know it at the time, but I was already falling for you. And when I thought I did lose you… I was afraid it had been a dream. Did you know I cried for hours? Not only for my father's death, although the pain wasn't nearly as bad. I made my peace years ago and I finally had the closure I wanted. But… it was the not knowing whether you were real that hurt the most. Then when I saw you standing there—I never been so happy in my entire life. You _were_ real. It was all _real_."

She looked up in his face, her lips quivering as she said, "I don't ever want to lose you again."

Hatter looked at her with such intensity, those eyes never more serious than at that moment, as he replied, "You will never lose me Alice. I love you too much. You gave me life. I was dead before I met you. And there is nothing in this world or my world that could tear me away from you."

"I love you too," she breathed.

He brought their faces closer as they pour all their love for one another in that kiss.

Very carefully, Hatter rolled Alice over to her side. The zipper parted in his hold, the dress falling off her shoulders as she shrugged out of it. The next came their shoes as one by one fell to the floor with a thud.

In the distance thunder roared, but they didn't notice, not when Hatter was removing her stockings. Her exposed skin was wet and prickly from the air and his delicate of touches. Alice's eyes rolled in the back of her head as he dragged his hot mouth where the tights had been. When they were completely gone, he continued his torture by running his hands up and over her stomach. Each touch and taste was done with such worship as he took his time in knowing her. What made her breath catch, what made her writhe in need, what made her cry his name.

He treated her with such tenderness and awe that Alice couldn't help but sob. It was becoming too much of the pleasure that he gave her with his administrations. She could feel her control slipping away from her as she gave herself to him.

And she was not afraid.

She had to maintain some control in every situation with her past lovers. With Hatter… surrendering was no problem.

Her bra and panties disappeared and he was soon stroking her to the highest peak that Alice shuddered from release as she fell back on the soft covers. It was magnificent this high. Never had she felt so content and relaxed as she lazily opened her eyelids.

It wasn't over yet.

Alice took the lead as she pressed open-mouth kisses down his neck to the soft trail above his pants. She lightly blew his stomach, laughing in her throat, as he growled impatiently.

Round about was fair play.

As he tortured her with her tights, she did the same while taking off the remaining clothes that stood between them and ultimate satisfaction. Being mindful not to touch him, Alice undid his zipper and eased the black fabric down his hips. Hatter bucked against her, yearning for the contact. She shook her head as she at last had the pants on the floor. Only his boxers were left.

Hatter expressed a keen interest in the underwear that male Oysters wore. He liked the various patterns and material that boxers could be made of that he bought nearly every package of every style in the store. It was better than the briefs in Wonderland when they could be found. Alice didn't want to think that almost every acquaintance was likely underwear-less. That was gross.

"_Alice_," he hissed, the timbre in his voice rumbling.

She liked how gruff he sounded, how it was her name that he was pleading to. To tease him a little longer, Alice dipped her fingers beneath the band, scratching the flesh without going further. Hatter tossed his head back and moaned out low and long.

"Oi!" he grunted, shooting her a glare. "_I _was being nice!"

"You didn't have to," she said before finally giving in. The teasing was bothering her too, especially when she could feel him hardening every second at her thigh. She got off him to give him the room to take away the offending article and he was pinning her to the comforter.

Hatter kissed her, his tongue slipping between her lips, as he adjusted himself with her help.

The thunder clapped above them as they moved to the lovers' dance as old as time but new in their hearts. Alice clung to him, her damp hair sticking everywhere, but all she could focus was on _him_. How gentle he was, how he graciously gave her the attention she needed but never knew. His breath tickled her ear, his stubble scratching her cheek and she was in pure _bliss_. She never wanted this to end.

Hatter…

She screamed his name as she was carried off into the ocean as wave after wave washed over her, bringing her to the brink where all her senses were sizzling with the aftermath. He joined her not long after, his body collapsing on top of her, although mindful not to crush her as he shifted an inch to the side.

As they attempted to find the ability to breathe, they listened to the storm as it picked up its speed and carried them away.

xxXXxx

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alice blinked, the memory of that passion-filled night being replaced by the present as Hatter sat across from her, his hand covering hers.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering what captivated you so since you looked as if you took a trip down the rabbit-hole."

She blushed. This only served to drive his curiosity as he questioned her on what could distract his lady away from him. Alice knew her face was getting redder, knowing she was thinking of him the first time they made love, and that such comments weren't appropriate in this setting. So she settled for a half-truth.

"The rain," she said.

"Come again?" he asked.

Alice nodded to the window next to their table. "I was thinking about the rain."

"The rain?" Hatter repeated, tilting his head at his girlfriend. "I'm stumped. How does rain make you blush like a schoolgirl trapped with her hand where it shouldn't be?"

"Um, well, it rained the last time we celebrated something together."

And as fate would have it, it was raining again for their one-year anniversary. However, this time they came to prepare with the umbrella propped on Hatter's side of the booth.

"Ah yes it did," he said, as that very night flitted within his eyes.

"Seems to be our luck," Alice continued. "I guess a sunny day is too much to ask for?"

"I don't know about that," Hatter said. "The rain has it perks."

She squeezed his fingers. "Behave. We're in a nice restaurant."

"I didn't say anything. It's you who can't keep her little mind out of the gutter," he smirked.

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "Let's go harbinger."

Once Hatter left some money as tip, he offered his arm to Alice as they walked out.

But he didn't open the umbrella.

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed as he threw it to the side. "What are you doing?!"

"They're not that expensive Alice. Besides, pink cramps my style."

"But—"

"I'm in the mood for a walk in the rain." He grinned at her as he led her away.

There were times when Alice didn't understand her boyfriend, would never fully understand, and this seemed like one of those times. She was grateful she had the sense to bring his purple velvet jacket to cover up her dress. The blue one that he requested her to wear.

It wasn't like he needed to ask. Alice planned on it since this dress had special meaning. It was a tradition for her to wear it on days that marked an occasion. Like birthdays… and un-birthdays. Although that last one was a different story.

She wasn't worried about it getting ruined since the rain wasn't bad, but it wasn't long when Mother Nature decided to take it up a notch.

"Where are we going?" Alice shouted over the pelting drops as Hatter suddenly quickened his pace.

"You'll see!"

She kept her eyes closed to keep the rain from getting in them, but when she did manage to squeeze them open she recognized the construction site of the building she ran into a year ago. It was now complete—a coffee shop and bookstore of places. She wondered what became of it. The last time she was there was when she and Hatter took the Looking Glass back to his apartment to keep it safe. Since then, she never had reason to come this way.

"Hatter?" But he didn't answer her as he took her down the alley to a door that led to the basement. Alice hesitated. "Hatter, I don't think we're allowed to—"

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, his brown eyes locked with her ocean-blues.

"Yes I do—"

"Come with me."

Alice followed him, a story formulating in her head that her boyfriend suffered from occasional mental lapses of discerning right from wrong and she went along to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Whether or not that was plausible, she didn't care. If he does something stupid, then he gets the mad defense.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, he took her around a corner where she froze.

Propped against the wall was a mirror, not the actual Looking Glass, but a tall mirror with a gold frame. Next to it was a hat. A short, light brown felt hat.

"Hatter…"

"Sure took the owners a lot of convincing, but when I told them that this was the spot where I met my girlfriend when she knocked herself unconscious, then they were lenient with my request."

Alice whirled around, her jaw dropping.

"I know it's not the Looking Glass, but let's pretend it is. This was a lot easier to carry and sure prevented any falling accidents that avoided explanation or suspicion." He walked over to pick up the hat. Brushing off some imaginary dust, he set it on top of his head. "Almost done." He started to undo the buttons of his long coat.

Alice never saw what he wore for dinner. He assured her that he was wearing clothes underneath, but it was a surprise for later. She didn't want to argue with him that a birthday suit didn't count or any revealing outfit, but the coat covered him up so well that she dropped it for the time being.

But seeing the mirror and the hat… she knew exactly what he had on.

And she was right.

The tan leather jacket, the loud brown and floral printed shirt, and the brown tie that hung loose… the first and last time she ever saw them in Wonderland. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I wasn't sure if I could pull it off. I was suffocating with these and that coat." Hatter chuckled. "Lucky I did."

"Ohmygod," Alice gasped. "Ohmygod."

"Alice," he said, taking her hand. "Sometime ago I told you that I was dead before I met you. I know how you Oysters like your figurative language, but I was being literal. I was dead. Cold, empty, emotionless. I went day by day with nothing, not letting anything get to me. Until one day when a smelly rat catcher brought this girl into my shop. She was drenched in this blue dress that it was the first I ever felt color in my life. Something happened and I was suddenly feeling all these _things_ that I wasn't sure what to do. And it wasn't just within me I was feeling, but you as well. I could feel your emotions radiating off your body. It was potent and I was helplessly hooked.

"When you returned to your world, I tried to forget about you. About your emotions and what it did to me. I tried telling myself that this was for the better. But I was only kidding myself. You brought this new life into my heart, my soul. All around me was no longer black and white and gray. It was bright, colorful, beautiful. I was alive! Yet, I was miserable because you were not there with me. I knew I could never return to my old life, to my old existence. I needed to be with you.

"Alice, you are my everything. My heart, my soul, my love, my conscience, my passion, my excitement, my kindness, my caring… You are every emotion in me. I never loved anyone as much I love you and I have to ask… will you be mine? I promise to give you all that you ever wanted and to make you just as happy for the rest of our lives. Alice Hamilton, Alice of Legend, just plain Alice—will you marry me?"

Alice didn't have to think twice. "Yes!" she cried as he pulled out a sapphire ring with two tiny diamonds on either side. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Once he slipped it on her finger, she was kissing him, her tears mingling with his.

"I can't wait to see how you'll top this next year," Alice said cheekily, laughing as Hatter kissed her with a growl.

And they both did—with a tiny bundle of joy.

The End


End file.
